In Step
by ForgottenTimepiece
Summary: ONESHOT! In an AU where destiny has allowed them to be happy together, Subaru and Seishirou take a walk and enjoy a Spring afternoon. Pure fluff! Rated for two kisses.


A/N: Well, my original intent was to upload this on November 22, Seishirou-san's birthday, but that didn't happen. You can blame school. Anyway, this was written in the library at the beginning of the school year, more to get my writing skills back up than anything, and I don't think it's my best work. Basically, this was my version of a happy ending for Subaru-kun and Seishirou-san, because CLAMP doesn't seem intent on ever giving them one. Please enjoy it, and remember- reviewers get free cookies! :)

* * *

It was a beautiful day in early spring. The sun shone brilliantly, and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. While the air still clung to the winter chill, it was warm enough that none of the people crowding the streets of Tokyo were wearing jackets. The sakura trees were barely beginning to bloom, tiny buds clinging to branches. Sounds of pedestrians talking and laughing filled the fragrant air.

In the middle of this picturesque scene, two men walked together unnoticed. Their strides were calm and relaxed, and they both wore small smiles on their faces. They didn't earn a second glance from passers-by; of course, no one thought that anything was unusual about a veterinarian enjoying a lunch break with his assistant.

The first man was young. He looked to be about thirty, but his vibrant green eyes reflected wisdom beyond his years. A charcoal-colored hat with a red stripe sat on his head, pressing down on the black bangs that framed his face. He was dressed in all black, from his shoes to his gloves, aside from a bright red jacket. Occasionally, as he walked, he would steal a glance up at his companion.

The man's companion was older than him, probably closer to forty, and about a head taller. He was dressed in a red suit with a blue tie. Over it, he wore an open lab coat with the name tag still attached- Sakurazuka Seishirou, Veterinarian. His black hair was flecked with gray. Most of his face was obscured by a pair of dark sunglasses. Behind them, two eyes, one glass and one amber, stared sightlessly forward. Many years ago, he had made a huge sacrifice for the man beside him. However, he didn't regret it. The price of an eye was a small sum to pay to continue living with _him_. His companion's gloved hand felt small and warm in his larger one. He gave it a light squeeze, and the action was reciprocated.

Without words, they said, "I love you".

His steps were assured, steady, and confident, even though he couldn't see where he was going.

"We're approaching the crosswalk. The light is red," The young man said softly. Both of them came to a simultaneous stop at the corner.

"Thanks, Subaru-kun," Seishirou didn't need to say it. The smile on his face said it all. The young man's face turned a deep shade of crimson, which he tried to hide by pulling down on his hat.

Seishirou didn't need to see. When his vision failed, Subaru had become his eyes.

Seishirou grinned. He said something that made Subaru blush even more furiously and squeak, "Seishirou-_san_!" The older man laughed, and when Subaru looked up again, he was smiling, too.

'I'm sometimes glad you can't see me, because you'd tease me if you knew that after all these years, I still grin like a child every time I see your face.' Subaru thought to himself. He didn't need to say it. Even though he couldn't see, Seishirou knew. He could hear the smile in Subaru's voice every day.

"The light is green." And the men were in step again. They moved forward steadily.

"Here's the curb. Step up." Subaru directed. Functioning as the man's eyes had taken some getting used to. Because a Subaru Step was much smaller than a Seishirou Step, the trial and error had involved lots of tripping and several scraped knees. Over time, they had figured it out. They had adapted together.

The veterinarians turned in to a small park. Their stroll continued through the cherry trees.

"We're here." They came to a stop in front of a fountain.

Sighing, Seishirou stepped forward and dipped the fingers of his free hand into the water. "It feels great, Subaru-kun! Come feel it."

Subaru shook his head, "N-no thanks, I don't want to get my clothes wet."

Seishirou scooped up a little bit of water and flicked it in the onmyouji's general direction. Chilly droplets dribbled down his face in tiny rivers. The difference in temperature between the air and the water sent chills running up and down his spine. He shook his head, smiling broadly. Laughing, Subaru flicked a little water back. Seishirou's only retaliation was to kiss him softly on the lips. It was a quick, chaste kiss, only meant to stun the veterinarian's assistant. Their lips met for a single second before parting again.

"Seishirou-san, we're in public." Subaru whispered, but he didn't really care.

"That's right. Let them stare." Seishirou grinned.

It was true, the odd lovers had earned a few looks from the other park-goers. Some even went as far as to point and whisper. Subaru decided that Seishirou was right, it was best to ignore them. He reached into his pocket and produced two pennies, one of which he pushed into Seishirou's warm hand.

"Make a wish."

He thought for a moment, then closed his eyes and tossed the coin into the fountain. With a little guidance from Subaru, its twin followed closely.

"What did you wish for?" Seishiro asked without looking at him.

Subaru grinned secretively, "If I tell you, then it won't come true."

"You dork." Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed Subaru again.

"What did you wish for?" Knowing that his own wish had been granted, Subaru felt confident enough to ask.

"For Hokuto-chan to not be mad at us for being late to lunch." A playful smirk rested on the blind man's face.

"Ah! That's right!" Subaru turned a full circle, staring senselessly at the park around him. Finally, he oriented himself. "Come on, the street is to the right of us." Both of them knew that Subaru had absolutely no sense of direction, and that he was probably leading them the wrong way, but none of that mattered.

Laughing like idiots, they fell into step again.

All the while, their fingers were intertwined, clinging to each other's hands as if each one was afraid that the other might disappear.


End file.
